The Captain's Worst Fear
by flaversei
Summary: Because the captain's definition of 'fear' is so messed up, who would've thought that his 'worst fear' is something so simple and stupid? / "I'm not afraid of losing them, because I never will." [nakamaship]
_Hello!_

 _This is just a simple short drabble I came up with in the middle of my exams xD_  
 _I'm currently working on two multi-chaper fic, so you can expect something next week :)_

 _A/N: I'm sorry this fic lacked paragraphs xD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **The Captain's Worst Fear**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer._**  
 ** _One Piece © Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

 **-x-**

"Your journey ends here, Strawhat!"

Luffy stumbled as he ran through the woods. He was being chased by an unknown woman that had appeared out of nowhere and he just had to hurry or else…

"What's your deal?! Where did you came from anyway?! I'm in a hurry!"

The woman easily caught up with his speed as she stopped in front of Luffy to block his way. Luffy skidded to a halt and fisted his hands, ready to fight.

"You won't be going anywhere, dear. You shall face defeat here."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm really in a hurry and if you get in my way I'll have to beat you up!"

The woman clapped her hands in a slow rhythm, a wicked smirk on her face. "Have a taste of my power. Nightmare!"

All of a sudden, the sceneries around them warped into something — somewhere else. The trees disappeared; muddy land turned into wooden floor, ceilings appeared above them altogether with lots of furniture.

"W-What is this?" Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze followed the changes on their surroundings.

"Fufufu. With my power, I'll show you your worst fear! The thing you want to avoid the most! Surely even someone like you will be helpless in this situation, eh? Cower in fear, Strawhat!"

Luffy frowned. The sceneries were way too familiar. Where did he see a place like this before...?

"Ah! The galley!"

He clapped his hands in realization and a wide grin crept to his face. "Hey, you! How did you do that? That was so cool!"

The woman took a step back from the boy. She was sure her power would show him his worst fear. It was a power to terrorize her enemies, but why the galley? The sceneries around them lacked anything even remotely scary. It was rather oozing with comfort.

"J-Just wait! Soon, you will feel a fear like none—"

"AHH!"

"Ha! Got you!"

"AAAHHH! NO WAY! IT'S EMPTYYY!"

"...What?"

The woman took in what had just happened. First, Strawhat walked around the galley, and then he was grinning madly in front of the fridge. The moment he touched the knob and realized that it was unlocked, he literally bounced on his place. The next moment when he opened it, though, he instantly screamed and fell to his back.

And now the infamous Strawhat was frantically examining the seemingly empty fridge, a frightened expression on his face. The woman could only stand still, wondering what could have scared the boy so much.

"OI YOU! What did you do?!" Luffy shouted.

"W-What? Me?"

"Yes, you! What did you do to the fridge?! Why is it empty?! Did you stole the meat?!"

Right now the seemingly angry Strawhat was approaching her with irritation oozing out of him. The woman took a step back, leaning on the wooden wall made by her own power.

"This is my power! I show you your worst fear! The scariest thing you could've ever imagined! This is your fear!" she shouted, arms flailing as she tried to explain.

"My... Fear?" Luffy pouted, tilting his head to the side.

"It was supposed to be… Though I have no idea what is so scary about this..." she murmured, averting her gaze from the boy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She had imagined a terrified Strawhat begging for mercy, not a boy screaming about how the fridge was empty.

"My fear... Oh! I see! So this is not real? Yoohoo! Ahh, that was scary..."

She glanced back at the now happy boy patting his chest. Seriously, what was wrong with him? What could be so scary from this very normal galley?!

"What was so scary?!The fridge is just empty, that's all!" she snapped, half-angry because her carefully planned plan wasn't supposed to go like this.

Luffy gave her a blank look before he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and shouted,

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT MEANS THERE IS NO MEAT! NO. MEAT! THAT'S A HUUGEE DISASTER!"

The woman had to cover her ears with both hands in an effort to protect her ear buds.

Right. She understood now. The infamous Strawhat Luffy was a total idiot.

How irritating.

"That's not a disaster! That's not even scary! Stop fooling around with me! This can't be your worst fear!"

"BUT THAT WAS REALLY SCARY!"

"NOT AT ALL, YOU DUMBASS!"

"I'M NOT A DUMBASS, YOU DUMBASS!"

"YES YOU ARE BECAUSE THIS WHOLE THING IS PLAIN STUPID!"

"BUT THIS IS YOUR POWER SO THE STUPID ONE IS YOU!"

The woman swallowed her complains and inhaled, trying to contain her anger and irritation. "Ugh. Screw this. I think I'm getting headache... This guy is just so stupid that his definition of scary is so messed up..."

Luffy pouted. "Then what?! What is scary to you?"

She glared at the boy. "It's... It's something crucial! Like, death or strong opponents or... Or... Ah! Like losing your nakama! You're a captain, right?! Don't you fear that kind of things?!"

Luffy simply tilted his head.

"Why is that scary?"

The woman was at loss for words. The rumors she heard said that Strawhat Luffy treasure his nakama more than anything else. Was that wrong?

"You... Don't you value their life?! Is meat more important to you than your nakama?!"

Luffy suddenly turned quiet and the woman was afraid that she might've angered the boy.

"I won't lose them. Because no matter what, I will always protect them, and none of them would ever leave me."

A small smile crept to his face as he gazed into the distance with such a yearning gaze like someone missing home.

"I'm not afraid of losing them, because I never will."

The woman unconsciously held her breath. She felt like she had seen something so out of her league, and all of a sudden she completely lost her will to fight.

She heaved a sigh. With one clap, the galley disappeared and they were back in the woods.

"I... Give up, Strawhat. I... I just can't handle your stupidity. Go away."

Luffy blinked in confusion before grinning and started running again. She patted the woman on her back, saying a simple "Thank you!" and ran.

 **-x-**

"Luffy! What took you so long?!"

"Stupid captain! I swear I won't give you any meat for dinner if you come late again and let my food go to waste!"

"Oh shut up, you swirly cook. You're the one that was on the verge of crying before."

"Ah, Luffy-san, for a second I thought something might've happened..."

"It was indeed very rare for Captain-san to be late on lunchtime."

"Oi, Luffy! Hurry up! We can't eat before you come!"

As he took in the familiar scene, smell, and warmth from the real galley, a smile widened on his face. All of his nakama were there, waiting for him.

 _Why should he fear of losing them?_

"Shishishi. Sorry, were you waiting for me?"

"Of course, duh! How can we eat without our captain?"

"Well, Luffy is here, so let's eat! I'm starving..."

Luffy grinned as he sat on his seat.

Why did the woman think that losing nakama was something to be feared of? Luffy certainly didn't share the same thought.

After all, he will never lose them.

* * *

 **-x- THE END** **-x-**

* * *

 _Wow, this is the shortest fic I've ever written (o.o)_

 _Thank you so much for reading! Mind leaving a comment below? :)_

 ** _-FVsei-_**


End file.
